My Savior
by albino-yaoi
Summary: Bakura ponders over the differece between modern and ancient Egyptian life, and how a certian white haired boy helps him keep ahold of whatever sanity he has left. Short, Oneshot.


**_WARNINGS:_**Yaoi/Shounen-ai, rape, hint at masochism,sexual themes, naughty gods, incest (duh)

**_NOTE! PLEASE READ: _**You might think Yami Bakura is OOC, but remember, he's an ancient Egyptian. I've been studying Egyptian ways from back then for awhile, and pondered over how Yami Bakura should actually act. It's the same with Japanese. Anime and Manga both portray Japanese women as outgoing, but in truth, they're ruled by men and usually don't voice their opinions.

Haha, I feel like i'm giving a lecture XP

I write short stuffs, I know. But believe me, my original stories are excruciatingly long, heh. And the stuff about the Egyptian Gods? It's all true, believe it or not. If you want more info on it, go find a book called "Ancient Evenings" by Norman Mailer, or simply e-mail me with questions. Oh, and a lot of people seem to call Seto "Set" when he was back in Egypt. I want to make it clear that in this story, Set is a God. Seto is an entirely different being and isn't even in this fic, lol. But anyways...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, or The Egyptian Gods and blah blah blah

…………………………

I hurt him. Just like Set hurt Nephthys. Whenever Set entered her, she would feel pain. Just as Hikari feels pain when I do the same to him. He still likes it, though. I can feel his pleasure, even as he screams and lashes about, trying to make me stop. Hikari says it's wrong to do this to him, but I don't understand why. The more dominant win in the world. It's that way with The Gods, it's the same with humans, animals, and plants, too.

He says I should be with a woman, and it's wrong to be with another person of the same gender. He said incest was wrong as well. I heard him blabbering one day about some girl at his school having sex with her uncle. I don't understand either of these. The Gods had sex with the same gender. And all of The Gods were incestuous, too. Ra, Geb, and Nut had sex five times for five days straight. Nut was impregnated and gave birth to five children: Osiris, Isis, Set, Nephthys, and Horus. Osiris and Isis had sex. Set and Nephthys had sex. Osiris and Nephthys had sex. The first Horus died. Isis was impregnated by Ra (her father), and named the child Horus. Isis and her son had sex as well. Set practically raped his nephew, Horus, during battle. Hence he won, being the more dominant.

Hikari freaked out when I told him this. I'm somewhat surprised he didn't know it already. Everyone knew the stories of the gods. Then again, times have changed. New things have assaulted my ancient eyes, along with new religion. New, disturbing, traumatizing things that scared me half to death at first and still slightly do are rather fresh in my mind. Cars, skyscrapers, lights, TV's, video games. And there's food everywhere; no one would ever be hungry. But there aren't any fields to grow food or raise livestock, so it's like the rations appear out of nowhere.

And when people die, they are burned or burried beneath the earth in a wooden box. The idea sickens me. Worms would crawl all over them and eat their insides! They wouldn't be able to pass to the land of the dead without their organs in the proper embalmed jars! And they don't have any riches or food to go with them.Burning is just as worse. Their bodies turn to ash, areput in a small box, or flung across the ground or into the air. Both ways are highly disrespectful. I can't stand it. Hikari doesn't like the idea of being wrapped up and turned into a mummy. He's so strange and naiive.

But...I'm glad I have Hikari. He's my salvation, my savior. Letting me release in him, giving me the knowledge that I am still dominant in some way in this scary, strange world. He helps me know that I can, in fact, survive, and that I'm not at the bottom of society. I feel big and important when I'm around him because I own him. He is mine.

And I am his.

………………………

Please review!


End file.
